


The Best

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cigarettes, Cock Warming, M/M, Mafia NCT, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omegas with pussies, Smoker Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, little bit of praise, slight mentions of abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 2: Cock warmingDonghyuck is a perfect doll and omega. He needs to look as pretty as possible for the men in the room without breaking character. It doesn’t matter if he has a massive cock inside of him that’s scraping his most sensitive areas. He’s going to act pretty and perfect.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 272





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda gives me mafia vibes? whatever, still kind of porn without plot lol

Donghyuck sits tall and elegantly on the lap of a powerful businessman. He zones out to the loud muffled club music blaring outside of their room. The man has his large, tattooed hand on his waist as he listens to the other businessmen discussing a new shipment of something that sounds  _ illegal.  _ The position they’re in is anything but innocent. If anyone looked closely at them, they’d notice the way his thighs are trembling and struggling to keep them shut. They’d be able to see Wong Yukhei’s fat cock lodged in his slicked up hole. 

But Donghyuck is a perfect  _ doll.  _ He needs to look as pretty as possible for the men in the room without breaking character. It doesn’t matter if he has a massive cock inside of him that’s scraping his most sensitive areas. He’s going to act pretty and perfect. 

“Hyuckah, you’re pretty quiet today.” One of the men, Kun, points out. “Is something wrong?”

Yukhei grips his waist a little too tight for his liking but Donghyuck smiles at the blonde man in front of him. 

“I’m a little bored,” Donghyuck admits with a perfectly still voice. “But that’s because Hei isn’t giving me enough attention.” 

He pouts at the older man and sighs dejectedly, playing with the sleeve of his white blouse. He could hear Yukhei snort behind him and he glances up to look at him. He’s a tall and handsome man with a lit up cigarette between his plump pink lips. Strands of raven hair fall on his forehead, making him look even more gorgeous. He’s dressed in an expensive white suit and slacks that are designed with black flowers. 

Donghyuck could see the beautiful art that he loves so much decorating his chest. He’s had the luxury of being able to see the permanent ink on his body. It’s a sight that he knows he won’t ever forget. 

The alpha shifts under him and Donghyuck nearly squeaks out when his cock hits a certain spot. His cunt squeezes Yukhei’s thick member tightly, wanting to milk him badly. The alpha glances down at him for the first time tonight, noticing how flushed Donghyuck’s cheeks are. Always such a pretty thing, he muses. 

He revels in the omega’s warm, fluttering, tight pussy that hugs his cock perfectly. His hot insides are gripping at his cock as if they’re attempting to suck it in deeper. He could fuck Donghyuck in front of everyone right now and break his sweet, professional, and perfect facade. They don’t know how much of a slut he truly is with his pussy stuffed with his cock. His eyes well up with tears and he gets a little dumb because he’s too overwhelmed with cock. The ditzy slut practically melts when he’s being praised for being a good omega. 

_ “Good omegas please their alphas.” Donghyuck whines pathetically as he bounces his hips down on his cock. “And m’ gonna be the best for you!” _

“Is that so? Maybe you should ditch Yukhei and warm my lap instead. I’m sure I’m better company than him.” Kun suggests flirtatiously. 

“Hm… I dunno. Do you even know how to please an omega, Kun?” Donghyuck replies sweetly. 

His breath is hitched and a little heavy, a soft moan nearly escapes him. He hates how big Yukhei is. He hates the burning sensation of his walls stretching to fit his cock all the way. He hates how wet his pussy is just from thinking about the alpha pumping his thick white cream inside of him. The man has barely moved but god, does his cock twitch and throb constantly. It triggers little electric shocks in his body, making him zone out and get a little dumber as time passes by. 

And when no one is looking, Yukhei slips his hands underneath his skirt to thumb his clit. A teasing bastard is what Yukhei is. Donghyuck hates him with all his heart but his stomach flutters when the alpha calls him a  _ good omega.  _ He swallows all his praises like their candy—so sweet and fulfilling. 

Yukhei brings a clear glass filled with whiskey to his lips and the cigarette is placed between his pointer and middle fingers. He chuckles next to his ear and it brings shivers down his spine. It’s rich and so delicious. 

“Ah, you wound me, Hyuck!” Kun cries dramatically. “But I assure you, I know multiple ways to please omegas.” 

The blonde looks at him with a slight smirk and shamelessly lowers his gaze towards his thighs. Donghyuck shifts uncomfortably and tugs his skirt lower. The cock inside of him twitches and throbs at his movement and Donghyuck sighs pleasantly. 

“Are you sure you know how to please an omega? That’s not what Ten said last time.” Yukhei says coolly. “Something about him not being able to cum?” 

Kun flushes bright red and he angrily sips his bourbon before setting his glass down on the table. It wasn’t his fault that Ten didn’t cum when he fucked him last. 

“He lied.” Kun denies. 

“Did he?” Yukhei arches his perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“Whatever.” Kun mutters. “I think we’re done here.”

The men around the table hum and nod in agreement, shuffling to their feet. Some are a little wobbly and clumsy in their steps. Both Donghyuck and Yukhei remain in their position while nodding their heads towards the departing men. Yukhei brings a freshly lit cigarette to his lips and inhales deeply before pushing his head back to exhale. He knows how much Donghyuck detests the smell of the smoke. It doesn’t do much to mask the scent but it isn’t as overwhelming if he were to smoke it in his face. 

After shaking hands with a few of their partners, Kun makes his way towards the couple. The way he walks is arrogant and too proud but his behavior is expected. He’s an important man in Yukhei’s circle of businessmen. Hell, he used to be Donghyuck’s client before he met Yukhei. 

“You know I’m just a call away if you ever get bored with Yukhei.” Kun smirks. 

“Hei is way too much fun.” Donghyuck replies brightly. “I don’t think he’ll ever be boring.” 

Kun laughs and nods his head at Yukhei who waves his hand. The blonde’s smiling expression betrays the way his eyes darken at both of them. Envy, rage, and humiliation flooded his veins as he left the room. 

Now all alone, Yukhei presses his plump lips on Donghyuck’s neck, kissing him. He suckles and nibbles the soft flesh until pink marks begin to litter his neck. Donghyuck squirms and whimpers pleasurably, cunt gushing and covering the alphas fat cock with slick. 

“You were such a good omega. The  _ best.”  _ Yukhei coos softly. “You deserve a reward for being a perfect doll for your alpha.” 

His perfect facade shatters at the praises and his eyes well up with tears. He feels overwhelmed by having to act calm while cockwarming his alpha. He wants to be used. He sniffles with his pretty lips pursing and he nods in agreement.

“Please… _ ”  _ Donghyuck whines. His stomach flutters at his praise, pussy clenching tightly. He’s been so  _ good  _ for his alpha. 

Yukhei grabs his waist and shoves him on the table, ass bent over and arms behind his back. He flips his skirt up to reveal his ass and grips the fat on his hips. He pulls his hips backs momentarily and then pushes them forward, driving his cock balls deep inside of Donghyuck’s pussy—the omega screaming and crying. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not Kun trying to one-up my man Hei >:( 
> 
> You can find me on here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


End file.
